minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chasm of Chrevnaut
The Chasm of Chrevnaut (often called The Chasm; KREV-not) is a very dangerous place to go, tying with Nightmare Valley as being one of Aero's scariest locations of all time. Description The Chasm is located in the Nether, being the deepest area where you can go. Though it is not in the game, it is mentioned several times by a few bosses. It is said that a terrible creature called Chrevnaut dwells in it, preventing most mortal/sayora-tier beings from entering. Landscape The Chasm is made of glowing Netherrack, though even though it glows it is very dark in the Chasm. Some people who have went to the mere outer borders of it say that "once you pass the line to the Chasm, it gets dead quiet and terrifyingly cold". Many people have actually visited the Chasm, but the Chasm itself isn't dangerous (other than high drops) - its the creature that is told to live inside that is dangerous. There have only been 3 pictures taken of The Chasm, two in the inner parts and one by the border. The Chasm is like a giant maze - it is easy to get lost in it without directions, which is near impossible since compasses in the nether are useless. Any electronic device brought into the Chasm without the right protection will short-circut and turn off, and since it can get to below zero temperatures (depending on where you are), people have frozen to death before they can get out. It should be noted that nether mobs greatly fear The Chasm and do not dwell in it, even Nightmare Dynonns. Nobody has ever gotten to the center of the Chasm, so it is unclear what is in it. Some people think that that is where Chrevnaut lives, though photos have been taken of possibly Chrevnaut quite close to the borders of the Chasm. Others think that that is where all the lost people are imprisoned, but this is also just rumor. Photos There are three photos of the Chasm - one taken in the 1900s and the others much later. 1900s This black-and-white photo shows a snipet of the Chasm. The lava is not very bright in the image, which led to beliefs that it wasn't actually lava. The glowing dot in the left was thought to be the far light of the exit to regular Nether, though others speculate it could be Chrevnaut's glowing eye. If you look closely, Chrevnaut has a vague head shape of the Ender Dragon. 2009 This photo was taken much later after the black-and-white one, showing a shockingly up-close encounter with what appears to be Chrevnaut flying around the Chasm. After this photo was leaked, the new theory about the black-and-white image rose that the glowing dot was really Chrevnaut. It is unknown how deep this person was in the Chasm. To everyone's surprise, Chrevnaut looked a lot like an Ender Dragon. 2014 This photo was taken just five years after the one in 2009, and the snapshotter said this photo wasn't actually taken of the Chasm, and was a mere 60 feet away from the entrance to the Chasm. It does, however, look like Chrevnaut flew through, but it is still a mystery as to what the green liquid is in this image. Some conspiracy theorists say that Chrevnaut might've been fighting with a different creature of equal or larger size. Category:Highly Feared Category:Locations